Onslaught Blaster
Sometimes the tide of enemies refuses to recede, and one has no choice but to meet barrage with barrage. Onslaught blasters are an often skittish and paranoid breed of blaster, preferring widespread accuracy over a single path of destruction. Adepts at sending their blasts out in volleys, they ensure that no enemies draw too near without severe risk. Onslaught Blast (Sp) At 1st level, whenever the onslaught blaster uses their kinetic blast, they fire multiple blasts. The damage of these blasts is equal to 1d6+1 for physical and 1d6 for energy blasts, regardless of whether it is a simple or composite blast. They can fire an additional blast for every 2 kineticist levels past 1st. Each unique target hit takes additional damage equal to the onslaught blaster’s Constitution modifier for physical blasts and 1/2 their Constitution modifier for energy blasts. The targets of each attack are decided before any attack roll is made. If the onslaught blaster applies a substance or form infusion to their blast, it applies to all blasts. Against a single target, they pool together their attacks into a stronger blast. Each successive blast in the attack sequence is treated as a single attack. They do not roll multiple attack rolls and any effect such as spell resistance, damage resistance, and effects from feats such as Deadly Aim is only calculated once. For every two blasts beyond the first which target the same creature, the target takes an additional +3 damage for physical blasts and +1 damage for energy blasts. An onslaught blast cannot have any form infusion which reduces the range of a blast, emulates a melee attack, increases the amount of kinetic blasts they can make (such as flurry of blasts), or the many throw infusion applied to it. If an onslaught blaster chooses to throw an object with telekinetic blast, they can only throw a single object. This alters kinetic blast. Focused Blaster (Ex) Whenever an onslaught blaster uses their onslaught blast, they can use it as a full-round action, reducing the burn cost of the blast by 1. At 11th level, they instead reduce the burn cost of the blast by 2 or by 1 if using their onslaught blast as a standard action. At 19th level, they instead reduce the burn cost of the blast by 3 or by 2 if using their onslaught blast as a standard action. This replaces gather power, supercharge, and metakinesis master. Burned Blaster (Ex) At 3rd level, whenever an onslaught blaster uses their focused blaster ability while they possess at least 1 point of burn, they create one additional blast. At 9th level if the onslaught blaster possesses at least 3 points of burn, they create two additional blasts, and at 15th level if they possess at least 5 points of burn, they create three additional blasts. Weakened Overflow (Su) An onslaught blaster’s elemental overflow does not provide a bonus on damage. This alters elemental overflow. Excessive Blaster (Su) At 5th level, the onslaught blaster can increase the burn cost of their onslaught blast by 1 to create one additional blast. At 7th level they instead create two additional blasts, plus one more for every 4 onslaught blaster levels beyond 7th. Each blast the onslaught blaster creates deals +1 additional damage. This replaces metakinesis (empower). Targeted Strike (Su) At 9th level, whenever the onslaught blaster uses their onslaught blast, for every five blasts that successfully hit the same creature, that creature takes a -1 penalty to their AC until the beginning of their next round. This penalty cannot exceed the onslaught blaster’s Constitution modifier. Each blast you create deals +1 additional damage. This replaces metakinesis (maximize). Extreme Blaster (Su) At 13th level, the onslaught blaster can increase the burn cost of their onslaught blast by 3 to create seven additional blasts. At 15th level they instead create eight additional blasts, plus one more for every 2 onslaught blaster levels beyond 15th. Each blast the onslaught blaster creates deals +1 additional damage. This replaces metakinesis (quicken). Omni Strike (Su) At 17th level, the onslaught blaster can increase the burn cost of their onslaught blast by 4 to double the number of blasts they create. Each blast the onslaught blaster creates deals +1 additional damage. This ability cannot be used with excessive blaster or extreme blaster. This replaces metakinesis (twice). =Unique Feats= Onslaught blasters may learn the following unique feat: Kinetic Railgun